libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Bokron
The bokron specializes in trickery, field control, and spiritual mastery. They do not manipulate psychic forces, but instead conjure and channel the spirits into their weapons and enemies. Way of the Spirit A bokron adds Knowledge (religion) to her list of class skills. Conjure (Su) At 1st level, the bokron gains access to her first conjure – a trick drawing power from the spirits. She gains an additional conjure at 5th level and at every 4 levels thereafter. A bokron cannot select an individual conjure more than once. She may use conjure a number of times per day equal to her class level + her Wisdom modifier (if positive). Using a conjure is a swift action, and can be used as long as the bokron maintains psionic focus. Unless otherwise noted, the conjure affects the next ranged attack she makes this turn. The bokron must successfully hit with the attack, or the conjure fails. The save to resist a conjure is equal to 10 + 1/2 the bokron’s level + the bokron’s Wisdom modifier. ''Anger: ''Brings mindless rage. The target must succeed at a Will save or become enraged at the bokron for the next round, making a charge attack against them if within range. If they are too far away, they instead spend their turn moving as close to the bokron as possible. At 17th level, the bokron may expend her psionic focus to have this affect every target she successfully hits with a ranged weapon this turn. This is a mind-affecting effect. ''Crossroads: ''Brings crippling indecision. If the target fails a Will save, it can take no action other than moving or non-aggressive free actions for one round. At 13th level, the bokron may expend her psionic focus to instead stun the target. This is a mind-affecting effect. ''Duality: ''Mirrors attacks. If the target fails a Fortitude save, it takes full damage from this attack immediately, and half that damage at the start of its next turn, excluding any precision damage. At 9th level, the bokron may expend her psionic focus to instead deal this damage in a 10-ft. radius burst, centered on the target, at the start of its next turn. ''Haunting: ''Brings dread and fear. If the target fails a Will save, they are shaken and will not willingly approach the bokron for one round. At 9th level, the bokron may expend her psionic focus to instead frighten the target. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. ''Protection: ''Causes the target to attract ranged attacks. If the target fails a Reflex save, any ranged weapon attack made against any target within 10 feet of them for the next round automatically changes targets to them. In addition, any ranged attack during this time period that targets the bokron receive a +2 luck bonus. At 13th level, the bokron may expend her psionic focus to redirect rays or other psionic or magical ranged attacks requiring an attack roll as well. ''Serenity: ''Brings misplaced peace, causing the target to believe they are in a safe place. If the target fails a Will save, they will spend their turn sheathing weapons, putting away combat items, and generally relaxing. They provoke an attack of opportunity from one of the bokron’s allies that currently threaten them, chosen by the bokron. At 9th level, the bokron may expend her psionic focus to instead cause the target to fall prone and provoke attacks of opportunity from each of the bokron’s allies that threaten them. This is a mind-affecting effect. This ability replaces wind reader and favored weapon. Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Seventh Path